Destiny's Beginning
by blueorchid7
Summary: Arianna and her niece, Melody, both live together since the death of Melody's parents, and both know nothing of the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. Until Arianna's absent mother sends to her two rings that send both Arianna and Melody to another world. Will these two survive? Will they make it home together? Kili/Oc/Leg
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a chapter for the Hobbit. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

"Arianna, come on I was on just helping her out with homework. Nothing happen." Luke explained, as he continued behind me as I stormed back to the front of my door.

"Oh so I didn't see you making out with another girl!" I turned around to face him as I argued. "And that homework was what?! CPR training!" I could feel myself get angrier and angrier almost every minute I was with him.

He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Umm…Yes."

I felt a growl in my throat just ready to come out. I turned around in search for my key.

"Listen Aria-"

"Leave." I said finally getting my key out and opening the door.

"Aria-"

"Luke I never want to talk or see you again after what you did." I turned around slowly to face him to show that I was the stronger person here.

"But Aria-"

"Good bye Luke." I said as I closed the door on him. I sighed in frustration as I leaned against my door.

This seemed to be the curse of every relationship I got into. I meet a guy that seemed sweet and kind, and it always end with me ending up being the girl who ended up cheated on or in some men's words not overly beautiful one here.

I got up from the door and looked in the mirror to see dark brown eyes with glasses on. Shoulder brown hair , high cheekbones with a little bit of freckles. And I may not be model skinny, but I wasn't fat either so why was I having a problem with relationships.

"Why do you have such a hard time with relationships?" I asked myself, not expecting an answer.

"It could be the guys that you are picking." I nearly jumped and turned to face Whitney with her hands on her hips. "Let me guess another bad one huh."

I nodded my head. "So how was she?" Wanting to forget about my date for only a few minutes at least.

Whitney smiled and answered in a playful voice with some mischief in her eye. "Oh she went on an adventure with her husband for some hidden jewels in a vast jungle, facing a fearsome beast."

I smiled at her answered and responded in a playful voice as well. "Oh she did."

"Yes, but not to worry she only had one cookie tonight." Whitney giggled and I joined her. "She makes everything an adventure."

"I know, she reminds me so much of Joey." I said, smiling at the thought. "He was always coming up with adventures when we were kids."

"Yeah, I know. You guys always got me so much trouble." Whitney said stretching her arms.

"Hey." I gave her playful push. "I seemed to recall an adventure called the golden diamond. Don't you remember how that turned out."

"Oh yeah. Man that got us one heck of a spanking from my grandma and it wasn't like we ruin the whole day." She said rubbing her butt.

I rolled my eyes in response and shook my head. "You forget that we did pretty much messed up the wedding cake meant for your Aunt Linda."

"Oh yeah, but they still found a cake just in time, and it looked better than the one they had."

We both laughed at that, and talked about the adventures we did together when we were young, also on what he had plan on doing together. We continued to talk until Whitney noticed the time.

We both walked towards the front door. "Thanks again for doing this for me."

"It is no problem." I opened the door for her, but she turned around. "Before I forget you receive a letter from your mother. It is in the kitchen on the table"

I gave her a confused and curious look. "Really?"

Whitney nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." She then turned around and headed out the door to head on back home.

I closed door to take a look at the letter on the table.

My parents were not that closed when Joey and I were young. Our dad had to raise us while mom was traveling the world. It was very often when we heard from her and when she did she would leave us gifts and a letter to dad what in our dad's words an apology for leaving us.

Dad told us that we should forgive our mother and it was not worth holding a grudge against her, but I will admit it is very hard to forgive. Especially after dad had died.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted the letter sent from mom. I picked up the letter to see a phony address she had used when Joey and I were younger. It was always our grandmother's address. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her still not wanting to be found. 'It's not like I'm going to look for her or anything.'

I walked into the living room to see my nine year-old niece was sleeping on the couch while the Lion King was playing on the scene of Timon and Pumba singing Hakuna Matata.

I took a seat on the couch by raising her head so she would not be woken up, but luck was not on my side.

"Auntie." She whispered softly as she open her eyes.

"I'm sorry Melody I didn't mean to wake you." I said apologetically.

"I was waiting up for you, how was your date with Luke?"

"Let's just say you won't be seeing him anymore." I said reaching for the remote to turn off the TV, since no one was watching it.

She did not look too surprise or upset about it. "He was a totally B-

"Hey, hey. Remember what I told you about using those words." I said placing my hand her lips so she could get the message.

"Well he is." She pleaded. "Besides I told you he was not a good. Whitney and I told you."

She climbed into my lap making me put the letter to the side.

I giggled a little. "I know." I lay back into the couch. "I know. I was just hoping he was good."

"Well he wasn't." Melody argued, as she lay her head on my chest. "I could have picked a better guy for you than that Auntie."

I swallow a giggled and smile.

She moved her head off my chest and looked at me in the eye. "I'm serious Auntie."

I still could not help, but smile at her. "Well, since you can pick a better guy than I can, how about you choose the next guy ok."

Melody gave a big smile. "Deal Auntie." She said throwing her arms around me and I returned the hug.

As soon as she released me she had the letter that was from mom in her hand. "What's this?" Melody asked holding the envelope.

"It is a letter from you grandma." I said taking the letter from her.

She gave me a confused look. "But grandma passed away four years ago, Auntie."

I shook my head. "It is from your other grandma."

"You mean the one that is really busy overseas?"

"Yep. She sent the letter." I answered allowing her to sit in my lap.

"What does it say?" She asked making a grab for the letter, which I kept out of reach.

I moved her off my lap. "I'll see what it says."

"You think she's inviting us to come live with her in a big castle!" She asked excitedly.

I smiled at my niece's imagination. She had such a wild imagination at times.

As I pulled out the letter out of the envelope and two rings fell out. Which Melody caught in her hands before they disappeared into the couch.

_My dearest daughter Arianna,_

_I have no idea where to begin. But I do want you and Joey to know how sorry I am for not being there for you both. It is amazing how fast the years have gone and how much time was wasted for not being there for either of you two. I hope that with this letter you will find in both of your hearts to forgive me. I found these rings in my expedition I hope they will bring the both of you joy like they have me. The one with the snowflake belongs to you and the one with the flame belongs to Joey._

_Love Mother_

_(P.S. Please send your brother my love and forgiveness, for I have no idea where he lives.)_

As I read the end of the letter I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. Mom had been so absent she had no idea that Joey had died. I was about to crumble the letter up, but stopped when Melody held the rings up to my face.

"They are so pretty!" She looked at both of these rings closely. "Are they both yours?"

It was an innocent answer, and I shook my head. "No this one here." I held up the ring that was red with a symbol of a flame. "Belongs to your daddy."

She made an oh sound. "So that one is yours." She said as she pointed to the one that was blue with a snowflake on it.

I nodded at her. She really looked interested in Joey's ring and despite how angry I was at my mother I could not let Melody see me hold a grudge against her grandma. Joey wouldn't want that.

"This belong to your father. I believe he wanted you to have it." I said, holding the ring out to her. She took it and smile big.

"Thank you Auntie." She took the ring out of my hand. "I'm going to my room to see how it looks."

She made a dashed to her room while I sat on the couch with the ring in my palm. I was just going to throw it away, but then I thought 'why not put it on. At least just this once. Then you don't have to wear it again.'

It was then that once I placed the ring on everything in the room began to spend all around me.

"AUNTIE" I heard Melody screamed.

I ran regardless of the room spending to Melody's room to see her back looking around.

"Melody!" I shouted her name. She turned around and tried to reach out for me, only to fall and to my shock vanished.

"Melody!" I screamed, but then everything around me began to fade and I felt like I was falling. It wasn't until I felt unconscious.

~Melody POV~

I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded by forest and it looked really creepy.

"Auntie." I said, sounding like a whine. I got up to dust some of the dirt off me.

I turned around to see a Giant Spider.

"Auntie Arianna!" I screamed finally, as I ran away.

The spider hot on my feet as I ran. It made a horrifying sound that I knew I would no doubt have to sleep in the same bed with Auntie to keep the nightmares away.

I then tripped over an uproot and I turned quickly to see that the spider was upon me. I crawl backwards away from the monster as fast as I could, but my leg was in pain.

I looked up to see it's eyes looking at me hungrily and something sharp under it's stomach about to stabbed me with.

"Oh daddy, mommy I'm coming to join you." I said, hoping they would here it, and closed my eyes awaiting death.

I waited and waited and still nothing. I opened my eyes to see that the big spider was on the ground not moving.

Slowly, I began to crawl backwards. Away from the creature that almost had me for a meal, wincing every time because of my leg.

"Auntie! Auntie Arianna!" I shouted once again, looking around for her.

I tried to stand up regardless of the pain I felt in my leg and the tears I felt in my eyes from the pain.

I began to walk in the forest, but stopped when I saw two- no a whole bunch of angels. They were so pretty.

"This must be heaven. They are so pretty." I muttered to myself.

I watched as the first two I saw first one with long blond hair and to talked to the red head both were wearing odd clothes. I turned around to see all of them all of them had long hair and were dressed in odd clothes.

As I looked back to where the two people were they were both right in front of me making my heart pound. I saw the red head that I could now see was a female began to talk to me.

The language sounded pretty, but I had no idea, what was being said.

"Auntie. Where are you?" I whined softly looking worry, I did not care if they saw me cry, but I wanted my Auntie.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. I would really appreciate it until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I finally updated. Sorry it took so long had a lot of work that needed to be done, but I hope this chapter makes up for the delay on updating.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh." I moaned softly as I felt a headache and gently rubbed my head.

It must have come from drinking way too much last night with Whitney and a few of our friends last night at the bar no doubt. But wait I remember saying bye to Whitney at the house.

"So what happen last night?" Then I remember Melody was in trouble. "Melody." I said as I shot up to look for her.

'This is definitely not home.' I thought beginning to feel my heart pound.

It wasn't that I was outside that freaked me out. It was the fact that I was out in the woods, and Melody and I lived in the city, so there should not be any of these trees, and I definitely do not remember going outside.

I almost yelled for Melody, but stopped as soon as I heard some growling. It did not sound like any animal I heard and I began to shake for fear of an unknown creature nearby.

It would have been more rational to anyone else to get as far away from the noise, but something drew me to it. I continued to walk to it.

"Oh." I said while throwing my hands over my noise. The smell really did stink. I moved back repulse by the smell. It smelt worst than a run over skunk. But then I heard a loud scream and I ran towards it in fear it might be someone in danger, namely Melody.

I stopped short as I saw three big monsters turning a stick over a huge big fire, almost like hot dogs over the fire. But as I looked closer it was a bunch of men while there were some that were on the ground on top of each other.

Thankfully Melody wasn't among them, but where could she be.

I was about to turn and go look for her, but stopped as I heard yell. I turned back around to see a big man being hung upside down over one of these beast's mouths.

Before I could think of what I was doing. I grabbed a nearby rock and was about to throw it, but stopped when the beast dropped him on the grouped of men that were tied up, while the other stood there talking in a different…language.

"Oh…wow. What is he saying?" I muttered to myself.

The language was definitely not Spanish or French. Maybe it's Italian. I continued to watch as he stood there talking to these three giants.

It turned out that those monster giants also were speaking another language too and they look angry at the man that was standing up. One even poking him almost making him fall down. He looked a little upset at that.

But then I heard a deep voice and I turned my head to see an older man in grey clothes with a stick in his hand on the rocks.

The monsters made some sounds and then I watch as this man break a big rock in half with a long stick and as soon as the sun shine upon the monsters I watched them astonished all turned to stone.

"Ok this seems like a type of thing that would happen in the movies or books, but not in reality." I mumble to myself as I watched the group of men cheer at the man in grey walking down to them.

"Unless I am dreaming." I muttered to myself. I pinch my arm hard and nearly cry out in pain. "Ok not a dream." I turned back around to watch the group along with the guy who stood on top of the rocks who split one of them in half.

The man had a long grey beard and a pointed hat. He was dress weird in fact they all were seeing how each of them were dress like they were attending a Renaissance Fair or something like that.

I shook my head to the scene. "I have to be dreaming I whispered to myself." Despite feeling the pinch in arm.

I was just about to leave my hiding spot and go search for Melody, but much to my shock and horror was being surprised with a sword pointing right at my face.

An angry man with a very serious expression stood in front of me. He had a long brown beard that had a little bit of grey in it. I was about to turn to run only to find myself surrounded by these men who had their weapons pointed at me.

There is only one thing to do. I gave a soft sigh and lifted my hands in surrender.

I turned my head to hear the man who had pointed a sword in my face begin to talk, but I could not understand a word he was saying.

"Um…hi." I said waving my hand.

Some of the men mumble to each other in the other language. The man sounded like he had switch languages and I still had no idea what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I speak English." I said hoping they would understand.

Of course they look like they had no idea what I was saying and tried to communicate with me, but they later became frustrated when I shot them a confuse look, ok maybe they don't speak Italian, but what language are they talking in, and then the guy with the long grey beard that was taller than everyone else in the group came over, he look like some sort of wizard now that I saw him close. He began to speak to the one who held a sword in front of my face.

As they talk everyone kept their weapons aim at me except for one with that had curly red brownish hair and big eyes and…big hairy feet.

"What the!" I shouted out loud making everyone seemed be getting ready to strike me down anytime and I threw my arms up to cover my head. "Please don't hurt me."

It was awhile until I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see the man in grey. He offered his hand to me, which I took without a hesitating.

I at first thought he had surprise look, but I'm pretty sure I imagine it. But he helped me up and began to indicate where to go.

Thankfully everyone's weapons were lowered by the time I looked around. I looked up as he tugged me to where everyone was heading to some sort of cave.

No doubt it belong to those monsters. "It stinks." I said as I covered my nose with one of my hands, refusing to go any further.

The guy in grey turn to look at me and then turn back around to mumble in that unknown language to one of the men and he at first look upset and then nodded in what look like resignation.

Now that I see them side-by-side I notice that the guy in grey was a lot taller than any of these men. He is even taller than me, now that I stood at my full height I notice that I was few inches taller than these men that were ready to attack me.

As I was thinking this all the rest of the men came out and one of them was shorter than the rest of the men and he had…hairy big feet.

"Where…am…I." I wonder out loud receiving looks from some of the little men. I ignore them as I look around. "And where is Melody?"

~Melody POV~

I had follow behind the pretty angels despite the pain I felt in my leg until we made it into what I believe was now my new home. This was not what I imagine what heaven would look like, but it does not matter as long as my family and I are all together again. I looked around to see that the inside was huge.

"Mom and dad have got to be here somewhere. I wonder if Auntie Arianna is here too." As I looked around for my family, but everywhere I looked there were more angels.

I was about to search for my family, but I felt someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see red head angel give me a smile and I smile back as we both walk no doubt to where my family was waiting for me.

"No doubt she will lead me to my family." I said to myself as we continued to walk. I lightly hummed a tune that daddy used to sing to me when I was little.

We came into a huge hall and in the middle was what look like a throne made of antlers and another angel, this one look older With a crown on his head.

"He must be the chief angel." I said outloud, receiving looks from everyone in the room.

Despite my outburst the chief angel continue to listen to the blond angel. The language they were speaking I could not understand it.

As they talk I looked around and could not see my family anywhere. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Where is my family." I whimper as I felt wet streaks and my eyes blur not caring if these angels were watching or not.

I felt myself being lifted up and when I opened my eyes I saw the blond angel that was in the forest holding me.

"I want my mommy." I continue to cry as I clung to the blond angel until I knew no more.

**Oh man what will Arianna and Melody do especially since they can't understand what anyone is saying. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please review in order to receive the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter I do apologize for the wait I recently started school. My birthday also past, but I'm glad to have this chapter done. But here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

I groan waiting for everyone to come back out from the smelly cave.

I turned to my "babysitter" and watched as he was testing his bow to see if it still worked. The group saw I would not go in with them so one of them told this guy to watch me. The one who gave the order gave a look of suspicion before heading in.

The guy who I assumed that was watching me was a few inches shorter than me. He looked pretty young maybe in his twenties. I admit he looked handsome, and it seemed like he was good at a bow.

He must have sense I was looking at him because he looked back at me and wink with a smirk on his face. He seemed friendly and yet more like a flirt to me.

"Oh…my…" I threw hands up to my face.

He is flirting with me. Here I thought I somehow ended up in some sort of place where the men were actually chivalrous. They are just like men back at him only they wear different clothes and carry different types of weapons.

A few minutes later everyone came out of the cave with some weapons and it look like one of them had something golden hidden in their cloaks.

I was shock to see the guy in grey hand me a small little knife. He pats my shoulder as I hesitantly took it from him and walked towards another in the group.

"Do they expect me to fight?" I said, not really expecting anyone to answer me.

I couldn't even fight to save a life. Don't get me wrong I did karate for a while, but when it came to fighting I felt terrible throwing a punch at the guy. It was only one punch too.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelled that came out of some part of the forest. Everyone brought up their weapons getting ready for a fight, but then stopped when the guy in grey addressed him.

He was dressed almost like the guy in grey. Only thing is he had bird poop on the side of his face. He must be a hermit or something. But he looked like a sweet hermit.

He was speaking to the guy in grey and looked lost until the guy in grey took out…a bug…and it is till alive.

"Oh…lovely." I muttered to myself receiving a few looks from everyone.

I simply shrugged knowing that they did not understand what I was saying anyway. It was not like it had matter what I said.

Both of the men in grey kept talking and after a few minutes I heard a howl.

"A wolf!" I shriek, beginning to shake in fear.

I should have known there was a wolf in this place. We are surrounded by the woods so of course wild life is around us.

I moved closer to the group at the thought of dangerous animals in the woods.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a big beast came flying out of the woods. The group attacked it, which I was happy until I saw what the beast look like.

I've always told Melody that there was no such thing as monsters, and now that I've seen those big monsters that were about to eat the men and now this. I take it back now that I see it.

There were more howls and I tried not to scream at the sound for fear it would bring them to our location.

But I turn to hear a bit of a snapped from the guy in grey to one of the guys in the group. It did not last long when the guy in the group said something that made him look very sincere.

One of them said something before the guy in grey responded and then the other guy in grey with bird poop on his face said something to the guy in grey. They both talked until the guy in grey with poop on his face said something that sounded final.

I really wish I knew what they were saying or their names were. I was brought out of my thoughts as one of the men pulled me with them toward behind the bush.

I did not understand why, but then I saw him get on his sleigh with rabbits. This place just gets weirder and weirder every moment. I wonder what's next a flying unicorn.

He was gone with those same beasts behind him. It was those beast that had been attack by the group not too long.

"Wow he is brave." I muttered to myself.

I was taken out of my amazement as I felt myself being grabbed by one of the men.

We were running I would hope away from these beasts. Hopefully Melody is ok or better yet safely home.

I nearly tripped, but was still dragged as we ran into an open field. I heard more howls that sounded way too close for comfort.

I felt like my legs weigh a thousand pounds as we ran hopefully somewhere safe and away from these beasts and out of this nightmare.

It seemed like hours until we finally stopped under and yet behind a log. Thankfully it was big enough to hide everyone.

My heart was still pounding hard in my chest as I place my hand over it to at least calm down a little bit.

But we were not out of danger yet. I heard some sort animal's breathing and froze at the thoughts that it was just over us.

The guy who had wink at me earlier before had an arrow on his bow on ready. The guy who I assumed must be the leader of the group nodded.

The guy with bow got out from his hiding spot and fired a shot. The animal fell onto the ground with something ugly on its back and without a second thought the group began to attack this beast.

The animal one last sound and as I moved as far away as I could from the hiding spot I saw more beast heading this way. Probably from the sound the beast had made before it died.

I looked around to see that old guy in grey was not with us anymore. He seemed like a nice old guy too. I watched as the group had ready their weapons for the attack that was coming our way.

I began to look for a place to hide until I felt myself being grabbed from behind. That was when I began to struggle at what ever grabbed me and nearly scream until I saw that it was the guy in grey.

He was alright and I'm ok at least for now. He peak back out and again in that unknown language to the others.

It was a few minutes later until these men came in one by one. The archer was the last to come in. That was when I heard some sort of horn sound loudly.

I nearly screamed when I saw a creature fall into the hidden cave underground fall in with an arrow in its back.

One of these men took a step forward looked upset when he saw the arrow.

"What could you be upset about it is dead right?" I asked not expecting an answer from anyone.

The smallest one that look like a child, and when I look at his face closely look more like an adult with big hairy feet was the only one who looked at me with curious eyes while everyone seemed to be ignoring me. I guess they gave up on trying to understand what I am trying to say or are just in a rush.

My arm was grabbed as we began to walk down what I found to be a tunnel. As we walked I expected it be some sort of big cave. I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

It looked like a castle that was out of my niece's fairytale book, but it looked so beautiful, better than anything I have ever seen. It is so hard to describe how beautiful it looks and there is no way anyone can paint this to really get its beauty. This place was really breath taking.

A lot of the guys in the group did not look comfortable being here except for the guy who was taller and the guy with big hairy feet. The group leader look furious at the guy in grey and seemed to have snapped something while the guy in grey had said something to the leader that made him stay quiet for a few minutes. It was a few minutes later we began to walk down where there was a bridge.

We probably would have gone down sooner, but the tall guy in grey had said few things to the group. After that we began to walk on down I was in the middle next to the guy with big feet.

The taller guy in grey walked up to a very handsome guy with long dark brown hair. If Melody was here she would have probably have thought she was heaven. I smiled at the thought.

I felt my face was wet at the thought of never seeing my niece ever again. I promised I would keep her safe. I wiped my face so that no one would see I was sad.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of the horn. As I looked I saw horses with men ridding our way. I was pushed into the middle even though I was a bit taller than them. I felt my heart pound hard in my chest at the thought of being attack by these men on horseback as they rode around us. We were surrounded by these men.

If this is the reason why the group leader did not want to come I can see why.

**Poor Arianna still cannot understand what everyone is saying and still no sign of Melody. Anyway I'm going to end the chapter here sorry it took so long. I'm sorry it took so long I have been in school and it is going to get busy these next few weeks, but I'll try to update again, but please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I do apologize for the wait I recently started school. My birthday also past, but I'm glad to have this chapter done. But here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

I groan waiting for everyone to come back out from the smelly cave.

I turned to my "babysitter" and watched as he was testing his bow to see if it still worked. The group saw I would not go in with them so one of them told this guy to watch me. The one who gave the order gave a look of suspicion before heading in.

The guy who I assumed that was watching me was a few inches shorter than me. He looked pretty young maybe in his twenties. I admit he looked handsome, and it seemed like he was good at a bow.

He must have sense I was looking at him because he looked back at me and wink with a smirk on his face. He seemed friendly and yet more like a flirt to me.

"Oh…my…" I threw hands up to my face.

He is flirting with me. Here I thought I somehow ended up in some sort of place where the men were actually chivalrous. They are just like men back at him only they wear different clothes and carry different types of weapons.

A few minutes later everyone came out of the cave with some weapons and it look like one of them had something golden hidden in their cloaks.

I was shock to see the guy in grey hand me a small little knife. He pats my shoulder as I hesitantly took it from him and walked towards another in the group.

"Do they expect me to fight?" I said, not really expecting anyone to answer me.

I couldn't even fight to save a life. Don't get me wrong I did karate for a while, but when it came to fighting I felt terrible throwing a punch at the guy. It was only one punch too.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelled that came out of some part of the forest. Everyone brought up their weapons getting ready for a fight, but then stopped when the guy in grey addressed him.

He was dressed almost like the guy in grey. Only thing is he had bird poop on the side of his face. He must be a hermit or something. But he looked like a sweet hermit.

He was speaking to the guy in grey and looked lost until the guy in grey took out…a bug…and it is till alive.

"Oh…lovely." I muttered to myself receiving a few looks from everyone.

I simply shrugged knowing that they did not understand what I was saying anyway. It was not like it had matter what I said.

Both of the men in grey kept talking and after a few minutes I heard a howl.

"A wolf!" I shriek, beginning to shake in fear.

I should have known there was a wolf in this place. We are surrounded by the woods so of course wild life is around us.

I moved closer to the group at the thought of dangerous animals in the woods.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a big beast came flying out of the woods. The group attacked it, which I was happy until I saw what the beast look like.

I've always told Melody that there was no such thing as monsters, and now that I've seen those big monsters that were about to eat the men and now this. I take it back now that I see it.

There were more howls and I tried not to scream at the sound for fear it would bring them to our location.

But I turn to hear a bit of a snapped from the guy in grey to one of the guys in the group. It did not last long when the guy in the group said something that made him look very sincere.

One of them said something before the guy in grey responded and then the other guy in grey with bird poop on his face said something to the guy in grey. They both talked until the guy in grey with poop on his face said something that sounded final.

I really wish I knew what they were saying or their names were. I was brought out of my thoughts as one of the men pulled me with them toward behind the bush.

I did not understand why, but then I saw him get on his sleigh with rabbits. This place just gets weirder and weirder every moment. I wonder what's next a flying unicorn.

He was gone with those same beasts behind him. It was those beast that had been attack by the group not too long.

"Wow he is brave." I muttered to myself.

I was taken out of my amazement as I felt myself being grabbed by one of the men.

We were running I would hope away from these beasts. Hopefully Melody is ok or better yet safely home.

I nearly tripped, but was still dragged as we ran into an open field. I heard more howls that sounded way too close for comfort.

I felt like my legs weigh a thousand pounds as we ran hopefully somewhere safe and away from these beasts and out of this nightmare.

It seemed like hours until we finally stopped under and yet behind a log. Thankfully it was big enough to hide everyone.

My heart was still pounding hard in my chest as I place my hand over it to at least calm down a little bit.

But we were not out of danger yet. I heard some sort animal's breathing and froze at the thoughts that it was just over us.

The guy who had wink at me earlier before had an arrow on his bow on ready. The guy who I assumed must be the leader of the group nodded.

The guy with bow got out from his hiding spot and fired a shot. The animal fell onto the ground with something ugly on its back and without a second thought the group began to attack this beast.

The animal one last sound and as I moved as far away as I could from the hiding spot I saw more beast heading this way. Probably from the sound the beast had made before it died.

I looked around to see that old guy in grey was not with us anymore. He seemed like a nice old guy too. I watched as the group had ready their weapons for the attack that was coming our way.

I began to look for a place to hide until I felt myself being grabbed from behind. That was when I began to struggle at what ever grabbed me and nearly scream until I saw that it was the guy in grey.

He was alright and I'm ok at least for now. He peak back out and again in that unknown language to the others.

It was a few minutes later until these men came in one by one. The archer was the last to come in. That was when I heard some sort of horn sound loudly.

I nearly screamed when I saw a creature fall into the hidden cave underground fall in with an arrow in its back.

One of these men took a step forward looked upset when he saw the arrow.

"What could you be upset about it is dead right?" I asked not expecting an answer from anyone.

The smallest one that look like a child, and when I look at his face closely look more like an adult with big hairy feet was the only one who looked at me with curious eyes while everyone seemed to be ignoring me. I guess they gave up on trying to understand what I am trying to say or are just in a rush.

My arm was grabbed as we began to walk down what I found to be a tunnel. As we walked I expected it be some sort of big cave. I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

It looked like a castle that was out of my niece's fairytale book, but it looked so beautiful, better than anything I have ever seen. It is so hard to describe how beautiful it looks and there is no way anyone can paint this to really get its beauty. This place was really breath taking.

A lot of the guys in the group did not look comfortable being here except for the guy who was taller and the guy with big hairy feet. The group leader look furious at the guy in grey and seemed to have snapped something while the guy in grey had said something to the leader that made him stay quiet for a few minutes. It was a few minutes later we began to walk down where there was a bridge.

We probably would have gone down sooner, but the tall guy in grey had said few things to the group. After that we began to walk on down I was in the middle next to the guy with big feet.

The taller guy in grey walked up to a very handsome guy with long dark brown hair. If Melody was here she would have probably have thought she was heaven. I smiled at the thought.

I felt my face was wet at the thought of never seeing my niece ever again. I promised I would keep her safe. I wiped my face so that no one see I was sad.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of the horn. As I looked I saw horses with men ridding our way. I pushed into the middle even though I was a bit taller than them. I felt my heart at the thought of being attack by these men on horseback as they rode around us.

If this is the reason why the group leader did not want to come I can see why.

**Poor Arianna still cannot understand what everyone is saying and still no sign of Melody. Anyway I'm going to end the chapter here sorry it took so long. I'm sorry it took so long I have been in school and it is going to get busy these next few weeks, but I'll try to update again, but please review. **


End file.
